


Hushabye Mountain

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Another fic based on a picture meldy-arts drew. This one is a bit angsty and feelsy (I blame her and her sad pictures), it's basically Ezra and Hera throughout time and how Hera sings him "Hushabye Mountain" during different circumstances. I highly suggest looking at the picture and listening to the song while you read it before reading the fic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/153245570508/hushabye-mountain)

It had been a long day, but Hera wasn’t asleep yet, she never went to bed at a decent time, it was a habit. She blamed the quiet brought by the night only broken by Zeb’s snoring. The silence always helped her focus. However, as she read over a report, a sound disturbed the quiet. A sob. Just one sob. But she knew where is was from.

Ezra had just found out his parents were gone, and he had put on a brave face. But no one would be okay after such heartbreaking news. Hera knew this from experience. When her mother had died, when her father had detached himself from her to focus on rebellion and work. Yes, she was familiar with the heartbreak that came from losing family.

Placing her datapad on the table, Hera got up and quietly made her way to Ezra and Zeb’s room. She hesitated outside of the room for a moment, wondering if she should let Ezra mourn his family alone. But then another sob sounded and her chest tightened. She couldn’t stand by and let him cry alone, she had spent too many nights crying herself to sleep, she knew how painful it was. So, she opened the door.

As soon as the door slid open, Ezra tried to wipe away his tears, to hide how much pain he was in. He was still trying to be strong.

“Hera, I…I didn’t know you were still up.” The pain was evident in his strained voice, but he tried to give her a smile, though it was a fragile thing.

Hera walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed. “Ezra, you don’t have to hide your tears from me. It’s okay to cry.”

Tears started forming in his eyes again and he looked away as he failed to suppress a sob.

Sympathy made Hera’s heart ache, she needed to help him, but she didn’t want to overstep her bounds. So she simply did what her mother had done for her. Sing.  
It was an old lullaby, with a gentle rhythm that had always calmed her. And as she sang, Hera couldn’t help but reach up and gently stroke Ezra’s hair. As she sang, his sobs died down and he stared at the wall, simply listening and Hera didn’t stop singing until he had fallen asleep.

 

\----------

 

Hera couldn’t sleep. Not after today. Not after the Phantom had come back, only Kanan and Ezra in its hull. Ahsoka was nowhere to be seen and Kanan never to see again. She should’ve known better than to try and sleep. So she got up, determined not to dwell on it, determined to so something useful. But when she walked into the common room, she saw she wasn’t alone.

Ezra was sitting at the table, his gaze fixed on nothing. But when she walked in his head jerked up and he quickly stood up.

“Hera, I just…I sorry, I’m going to bed now.”

The words were weighted, keying her in on so much. That he hadn’t slept a wink either, that he wasn’t even close to processing all that had happened. And how could he? He had been there when it had happened, he had seen it all, experienced everything.

“Ezra,” Hera said softly, stepping to intercept him as he took a step towards his room.

He didn’t make eye contact, he just stood there, his shoulders drooped as a tear fell from his nose. Hera didn’t hesitate. She stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug. Holding him tight, she started singing quietly, like she had a few months ago. His sobs blended in with the song as his tears stained her shirt. But he was hardly the only one crying. Hera’s voice wavered as tears built up in her eyes as well. They were both so heartbroken, hurt, and confused. Hera wished she could help more, help the hurt in her heart, and the sobs escaping him, but she could only sing.

 

\----------

 

Hera didn’t know what Ezra did when he went into his room after each mission. There was always a darkness in his gaze, a harshness about his movements.

She tried to stop him, to ask if he was okay, but he brushed her off, saying he was fine. A lie if she ever saw one, but he was in his room before she could say anymore.

Staring at the closed door, Hera placed her hand on it, remembering how once upon a time, Ezra wouldn’t have hesitated to tell her what was on his mind. But now he seemed to be slipping away from her. It wasn’t easy to see. It had been slow at first. But Ezra was changing. And Hera didn’t know how to help him, to bring him back to the boy she had taken under her wing without a second thought. The boy who had become like a son to her.

Sliding to the floor, Hera’s hand fell into her lap and without much thought, she started to sing. She didn’t know if Ezra would hear it, or if he even cared, but she sang still. It was as much for her as for him. A reminder of what had once been, and a plea for him to come back to her.

 

\----------

 

Everything had gone wrong and Hera didn’t know what to do. Ezra was on the ground, bleeding, hurt beyond anything she could do. But she had to do something. He wasn’t gone. She refused to believe that.

“Hera…” A croak escaped Ezra’s mouth and Hera quickly slid to the ground and lifted his head up.

“I’m here Ezra. You…you’re going to be okay,” she whispered, gently brushing his hair comfortingly.

“Can you…sing?” Ezra asked, his voice shaky and weak.

“Of course sweetheart,” Hera whispered as she tried to fight the tears that were building up in her eyes.

Pulling him into a hug, Hera started singing. Singing their song, the song that had helped them through so much. A song that had come to mean healing and hope. But it couldn’t comfort her now. Because she might be losing Ezra. The boy who had snuck into her heart so fast. The boy who she would do anything for. She would fight anyone, go anywhere, give up anything to save him. And yet she couldn’t do anything for him now. She had nothing. Nothing but a song of comfort, a lullaby that may lull him into a wakeless sleep. But she couldn’t deny him the request, because he had asked her. So even if is broke her heart, she would sing to him, always sing to him. Sobs escaped her mouth, but she kept singing, through the tears, through the worry, through the pain. Even after Ezra’s eyes closed, her words rang on, urging his chest to keep rising and falling. And for the moment, it seemed to be working, it had to keep working. Because a life without Ezra was a life with a piece missing. This boy from the streets become a part of her, her family, her son, someone couldn’t lose. So she kept singing, because she knew if she stopped, she would be overcome with grief.

_“A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_  
  
_Softly blows over Lullaby Bay,_  
  
_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,_  
  
_Waiting to sail your worries away._  
  
_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain,_  
  
_And your boat waits down by the quay._  
  
_The winds of night sdo softly are sighing,_  
  
_Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._  
  
_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,_  
  
_Wave goodbye to cares of the day,_  
  
_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_  
  
_Sail far away from Lullaby Bay._  
  
_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,_  
  
_Wave goodbye to cares of the day,_  
  
_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_  
  
_Sail far away from Lullaby Bay.”_


End file.
